Big secrets
by princess kyra
Summary: Draco is actually a girl but is charmed to look like a boy to protect her. When the Slytherin Quidditch team finds out things turn crazy and what does Voldemort has to do with it? And can a best friend turn into something more than a friend.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Draco is actually a girl but is charmed to look like a boy to protect her. When the Slytherin Quidditch team finds out things turn crazy and what does Voldemort has to do with it? And can a best friend turn into something more than a friend, even when an ex-boyfriends (a vampire) brings a visit to Hogwarts?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

**When Draco is in her male form I will still call her a her in her own point of view. But the name will be used to tell who she is Draco or Deana.**

**Chapter 1: Secrets**

**Deana Marina Storm Malfoy stood in her room in front of the mirror ready to go back to Hogwarts for her sixth year. Before she put her transforming charm on, she took one last look at her reflection. She had blond hair that went down to the middle of her back in waves. She had bleu eyes that reminded her parent from the ocean (at least that's what they told her.) She had a great figure and nice breasts. Not to big and not too small. She had long lean legs who she didn't mind to show. **

**She sighed and said an incantation and there stood Draco Malfoy.**

**Draco Malfoy was actually nothing more then an image. Projected into the people's mind to disguise what she really was. And she hated it. Only in the summer when her family went on a holiday she was allowed to show her true form. But when they got home she had to turn into him again cause some un-expected visitors like Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson and Theodore Nott and a load of other people who she knew could come.**

**Her door went open and in came Narcissa followed closely by Lucius who had been released from Azkaban for lack of evidence. They sat down on her bed while looking at her closely.**

"**Sweet heart we need to talk to you." Narcissa said with a serious look on her face. **

**Draco sighed and sat down beside them. **

**Lucius saw that his daughter was having problems and laid his arm around her shoulders and pulled her against him. "We know that you don't like to wear the charms and we understand that but it is for your own protection so we need to ask you to not let anything slip." He said slowly.**

"**Mom, dad you tell me the same thing every year but what I would like to know is why do I need this kind of protection?" "I mean can't I just be more careful in my own body?" Draco said ending his/her sentence with a sigh. **

**Narcissa smiled sadly and sat own at the other side of Draco. "Oh honey we would love to explain it, it's just that we don't want to scare you and if anyone would now about your true form pure-blooded family's would be lining up at the front door to marry you and you want to find the man you love yourself right?**

**Draco groaned: "of course I want to find him myself but it makes it harder because when I'm at school I need to talk about how HOT girls look and I hate it." **

**Lucius sighed at where this conversation was going and knew that if he didn't interrupt soon he would have two very emotional women around him. "Well now that's over do you have everything you need this year your books and stuff?"**

**Narcissa and Draco looked at him while rolling their eyes. They both were thinking the same thing: "Men what do need them for?" before Draco nodded.**

**Draco looked around her room ones more and walked out Narcissa following quickly to let Lucius carry the trunk and the extra bag. She sighed and stood up before taking the trunk and letting the bag follow him down the stairs. **

**When they were outside and ready to enter the car Draco asked: "Can I take Snow with me please?" **

**Lucius and Narcissa looked at each other before nodding. Draco ran back into the manor and into the kitchen as that was where Snow was most of the time. And Draco was right Snow lay under the counter while a house elf petted her softly. Draco asked the elf to grab some of Snow's food and bag it while she picked the almost pure white cat in her arms. The elf gave Draco the food and she ran back outside with Snow pressed against her. She opened the car-door and stepped into the car.**

The end of chapter 1 

**I hope you liked it so review.**

**Princess Kyra**


	2. The Train ride and arrival

_**I** don't own anything._

_Here is chapter two. _

_Chapter 2: The Train ride and arrival._

**As they arrived at the station they went straight to platform nine and three quarters and as they walked Draco saw the Weasley's, Potter and Granger look at them. Probably wondering why my father isn't in Azkaban anymore, she thought. She ignored them and continued walking and went straight threw the wall to get at the platform. **

**As she stepped onto the platform she was immediately engulfed into a rough manly hug. Draco looked at the person and saw Blaise Zabini's face inches away from her own. **

**As she looked at Blaise she noticed her friend had grown quite handsome over the summer. Actually he had grown really handsome. Where did that came from he's my friend, she thought shocked. **

**Blaise grinned at her. "Hey Draco how are you and where have you been all summer I couldn't contact you. Nobody else knew where you were either." **

**Draco was about to explain when Blaise interrupted her. "Bloody hell when did your dad get out off Azkaban?" Draco smiled and said: "I've been fine Blaise thank you for asking and my father got out off Azkaban a week after the summer started and right before we decided to go Miami.**

**Blaise smiled. "Miami huh, saw some cute girls?"**

**Draco groaned: "Is that all you can think about I mean seriously there has to be something else you can think of right?" she said with an uncertain look on her face.**

**Blaise looked at her. "Well actually…" He thought for a while, "No." He finally said with a grin on his face. **

**Draco groaned again and felt like screaming and pushed past him shoving him to the side. **

**She nearly screamed as she suddenly saw her father step in front of her and felt like slapping him to get that bloody smirk off his face.**

**Narcissa saw Blaise give Draco a hug as they came threw the wall and smiled. She looked at her husband and saw him chuckle at the sight of the pair. They would make a lovely pair, she just knew they would. Sometimes she really felt sorry for her daughter to be disguised like that. She saw that Lucius had already walked up to Draco and Blaise. She sighed and walked after him.**

**Draco and Blaise stepped into the train and found a compartment where Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle were already seated. Pansy was the only one who knew about Draco's secret. Draco took the seat across from Pansy and Blaise took the seat next to Pansy. **

**As the train started moving Draco looked at Blaise more closely. He got quite tanned over the summer and he had light bleu eyes his hair had been cut till right below his ears and to say it simple he was hot. She sighed and saw Pansy smirking at her. She looked away immediately and saw pansy mouth something to her. She wanted to talk somewhere private. **

**They both stood up and told the others they would be gone for a couple of minutes. **

**As they stood in the hall. Pansy chuckled. "You like Blaise, and don't try to deny it cause I caught you staring at him."**

"**Alright alright," Draco sighed, "It's just how can I ever tell him that I like him as he won't see me in my true form anyway." "Because I talked to my parents about it but they just won't let me turn in my own form."**

**Well that is a problem but are you sure you can't find a way out? Wait I've got a brilliant beyond brilliant idea; What if they found out by accident? Then they can't blame it on you." **

**Draco's eyes widened and she gasped that never came into her mind before. "But how are we going to do that?"**

**Pansy's smile vanished, "I don't know that jet but we'll find something don't you worry." "Now lets go back before they are going to search for us."**

**The rest of the journey went with talking and laughing and talking. When the train stopped they stepped out and entered the carriages. They walked up into the great hall and looked at the sorting and finally went to bed after professor Snape gave his THESE ARE THE RULES AND DON'T YOU DARE DISOBEY THEM lecture.**

**Draco lay down in his bed and sighed she felt Snow jump on her bed and smiled. This year was going to be different. She thought before falling a sleep.**

_The end of chapter 2 People._

_Please read this next note:_

_Quite a couple of people read the first chapter but why don't you review and tell me if I should continue writing this story I will continue as soon as possible when I get three or more Reviews so please Review and tell me what I you think or if you've got some idea's for this story._

_Thank you for reading this if you did._

_Princess Kyra_


	3. Breakfast cats and plans

**Hey everyone here is a new chapter**

**I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 3: breakfast cats and classes.**

The next day they all went to breakfast. As Draco filled her plate something dawned to her. Snow hadn't been on her bed when she woke up. "Oh no," she gasped. 

**Pansy and Blaise heard her and looked at her. "What's wrong Draco." Pansy asked looking concerned. **

"**Snow is gone!" Blaise looked at her. "You mean that white hairball that ruined my socks?" Draco glared at him. "That was your own fault and you know that Blaise Zabini." Blaise glared at Draco. "No it wasn't, if you had told me that that thing was a wild cat I would have put them away." **

**Snow is not a thing and she is more behaved than you are." **

**Blaise was about to say something else till Pansy spoke.**

**Pansy sighed as they were about to start a row... again. "Stop it both off you, we need to look for Snow." **

**Blaise and Draco looked at her and sighed. They stood up and went looking for Snow. **

**At the other side of the Great Hall were a couple of Gryffindors having a struggle with two cats.**

**Hermione is that white cat with Crookshanks yours as well? Harry asked. Hermione looked up at him and where he was pointing. Crookshanks was sniffing a nearly snow-white cat, which she hadn't seen before. "No, but she weirs a collar so lets see it." They stood up Ron following them as he noticed them leave.**

**Hermione picked up Crookshanks and Harry tried to pick up the white cat. As he reached out to the cat it looked up and scratched his hand. Harry yelped but tried again. He grabbed the cat quickly before it could scratch him again. The cat bit him in his arm and harry threw the cat in the air from shock. It landed at the Ravenclaw table and ran over the length of the table to the other side, running over plates with food and throwing over glasses and cubs.**

**Pansy, Draco and Blaise heard the noise in the hallway and looked at each other before running back to the great Hall. As they opened the doors they stood still shocked at what they saw.**

**The Ravenclaw table was a mess and the students of Ravenclaw were screaming. The Huffelpufs were screaming and a couple had fainted. The Gryffindors looked shocked and the Slytherins… well the Slytherins were either laughing or pointing at Potter who had tears in his eyes while holding his arm close to his chest.**

**Draco groaned and closed his eyes. Pansy and Blaise heard and saw what Draco had been watching. Snow was sitting at the Ravenclaw table licking a paw and nibbling at a piece of bacon. Her tail swishing behind her contentedly.**

**Dumbledore had been watching the chaos before standing up. "Would the owner of the white cat please come forth and collect it?" his voice bellowed over the students silencing everybody at ones. **

**Draco groaned and walked up to the Ravenclaw table feeling all eyes on him. **

**He walked up to Snow who looked up as she saw her master coming she stood up and walked to meet her. Her tail high in the air. As she reached her she stood on her hind legs and jumped in his arms as her master tried to grab her. **

**Draco holds Snow against her chest and sighs when she heard Weasley. "Leave it to Malfoy to have a demon cat." She looked up to Dumbledore who was smiling at the mess Snow had made. He holds up his wand and with a flick the mess was cleaned up.**

"**Mr. Malfoy would you please meet me outside the Great Hall in five minutes?" Draco nodded before turning and walking of to Blaise and Pansy with Snow purring softly in her arms. **

**As she reached them Blaise grinned. "Told you that that cat was wild." Pansy groaned and whacked him over the head. **

**Let's just go and get ready for class." Pansy looked at her with sympathy. "Draco you have to meet Dumbledore, remember." As she finished Dumbledore was already walking their way. **

"**Mr. Malfoy I think we need to have a little chat over your cat so lets go to my office."**

**With that he walked away Draco following with Snow licking his hand. **

**As they entered his office Dumbledore sat down and pointed to the chair in front of his desk. "Lemon drop Draco?" Draco shook her head. "Sir she can stay right?" **

**Dumbledore looked at her with those bloody twinkling eyes. "Draco do you think I am going to take away your cat?" Draco nodded softly while looking at the ground. "Well I'm not, but I am going to send a letter to your parents." "Now why don't you go to your classes and leave your cat in the common room you'll be near it because I believe you have potions right now." "Yes sir." Draco stood up and walked off. **

**When she reached the Slytherin wall she put Snow in the common room and walked on to potions. As he opened the door she took a deep breath and stepped in the classroom. Every one had turned their head and looked at her. She saw that Pansy and Blaise had saved a seat and walked up to them. When he reached them Pansy shoved over so that she sat in between them. She sat down next to Blaise and Pansy smirked at her. **

**The rest of the day went on with people staring at her and sitting next to Blaise because of Pansy. **

**At the end of the day Pansy and Draco were trying to think of something. **

**Pansy looked at her friend and suddenly gasped. Draco looked up from her work.**

"**What is it Pansy?" "Draco you still have your period right?" she whispered so nobody would hear. Draco nodded. "Well this is the plan…" and Pansy leaned forward and whispered it into her ear. When they had discussed the plan they went to bed, Snow following her master quickly when she saw her leave.**

**Draco lay down in bed and smiled softly at the cat on her bed. "Snow everything will be different soon." And they both fell asleep.**

**That's the end of chapter three everyone.**

**I hoped you liked it so review if you've some ideas or anything to tell me.**

**bye**


	4. Making the last bit of preparations and

**Hey everybody, I am so sorry I haven't updated for so long…I had a lot of things to do I got a boyfriend and there some sickness in the family and I had no inspiration to write what so ever but here's a new chapter I hope you'll like it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

**Thank you for your review: **iamanevilgenius, sola-bola, Tuosto, Damia - Queen of the Gypsi's,

**Chapter 4: Making the last bit of preparations and then….**

The next morning before breakfast Draco and Pansy went to a secluded spot in the common room to talk the last couple of things over.

"Okay so when is your next period?" Pansy asked still whispering even though there were only two other people in common room on the other side. Draco sighed. "In three weeks, I think…" Pansy nodded. "And when do the quidditch practises start?" "In two weeks, but are you sure that we should do it the first time?" Draco looked at her friend with uncertainty in her eyes. Pansy smiled softly. "Dray we should do it as soon as possible then you can concentrate on other things sooner." "I know but still…" Draco still looked uncertain.

Pansy sighed loudly. "Listen you like him right?" Draco looked up. "Yes off course I like him but still what if he doesn't like me or thinks that I betrayed him then it was all for nothing." Pansy smiled at her. " Well if he doesn't like you, lets just say he's insane okay?"

Suddenly Blaise appeared beside the table. "Who is insane and who likes who?" Draco looked away and pretended to look for Snow who actually sat under the table. Pansy smirked at her friend's antics. "Nothing that you should be interested about."

"In what should Blaise not be interested?" Theodore Nott stood behind Pansy. Pansy turned around quickly but looked down at the ground to hide the blush coming to her face.

Draco sniggered softly, she knew that her friend liked Theo for two years already but never said anything to the boy in question except when it was about school.

Suddenly there was a loud piercing shriek from under the table. Blaise jumped up grabbing his foot. He cursed loudly and looked down at Snow who was hissing at him.

Blaise turned to glare at Draco. "Your bloody cat just bit me and you are just sitting there." Draco stood up and picked up Snow. "She had a good reason for it seeing as you stepped on her tail."

Blaise advanced on Draco. "So you are saying that it's my fault my toe nearly got bitten of by that bloody hairball?" Draco looked at Blaise. "Actually it is, if you had looked where you planted those huge feet of yours then nothing would have happened."

Blaise glared at Draco with real hate in his eyes. "So my feet are big huh well your head is so filled with air that you don't even know who your friends are and how they really feel about you."

Draco was about to say something but didn't got the change as Blaise started talking again. "How was that muggle saying again… oh yeah dumb blondes that really counts for you and I get sick of the way you suck up to Snape." "I mean give it a break already it's disgusting you are just like Granger only then with Snape instead of Mcgonagall."

Draco opened his mouth to say something.

"No Malfoy, I am not finished yet," He said the name Malfoy with so much malice behind it that Draco felt tears stinging behind her eyes but Blaise went on: "you want to know how I really feel about you?" "I hate you with all your sucking up and that stupid cat and I'll tell you an other thing Draco, I did not have to pay my way onto the quidditch team which is more then I can say from you." "You got your daddy the Death-eater to pay for you spot on the team."

Pansy gasped and looked at Draco who was now looking at the ground and Theo's head snapped up to look at Blaise. His eyes telling Blaise to stop right now. Blaise noticed the look and then looked at Draco who was holding Snow tightly against his chest while staring at the ground eyes clenched shut.

Blaise reached out to touch him but Draco flinched away and turned to look at him. "If that's how you really feel Blaise then I won't be a bother to you anymore." And with that Draco nearly ran back into the boys dormitory slamming the door shut behind her.

Pansy stood up and slapped Blaise in the face. Hard. "You asshole how could you say those things I thought he was your friend." "Just don't come near me or him today or else so help me God, Understood?" Blaise nodded slowly one hand cradling his now red and sore cheek.

Pansy huffed and went up to the boys' dormitory and went in. Soon after she had entered Crabbe and Goyle were thrown out of the dormitory, the door slamming shut behind them.

Blaise looked at Theo. "I guess I did went to far didn't I?" Theo looked at him and sighed. "Blaise you should be happy if Draco talks to you next month, come on let's just go to the Great hall for breakfast alright?" Blaise nodded looking at the door of the boys dormitories ones more.

As they walked past some of the other Slytherins some sniggered at the flaming red handprint on Blaise's face while other talked about what they heard Blaise say to Draco.

As they entered the Great hall the Slytherin table fell silent and the other houses looked at the Slytherins and whispering filled the hall.

As Theo and Blaise sat down Professor Snape made his way over to them. The whole table was silent as Snape sat down across from Blaise. "Mister Zabini, I hope you realise what you did." And with that he stood up and left the Great hall.

In the sixth year boys Dormitory:

After Pansy kicked Crabbe and Goyle out she walked over to Draco's bed and opened the curtains.

Draco was sitting on her bed and Snow who was cuddled up in her lap sensing her masters sadness purred softly.

Pansy sat down next to Draco. "Deana he probably didn't mean it that way, okay?" Draco looked up. "If he didn't mean it then why did he say it, I mean did I anger him so badly with something, because I don't know what I could have possibly done to get him this mad."

Pansy laid her arm over Draco her shoulders. "But the important thing is, are you still going to follow threw with the plan, I mean you still like him don't you?" Draco looked up. "I think so, but what should I do?"

Pansy smiled at her friend. "You should go for it and see how it turns out alright?" Draco smiled back. "Okay I will do it, but tell me why were you blushing when Theo came huh?" Pansy blushed and laughter soon filled the dormitory.

**Thats that for now. I hope you liked it so review please**

**Princess Kyra**


	5. There it goes

Hey everyone here is the new chapter. I hope you'll like it but I won't no that unless you …..REVIEW.

I would like to thank my Beta: iamanevilgenius

So, Thank You for helping me out.

( For the people who also read my story Twins: I am really working on a new chapter but for now all I got is one sentence so it will take a bit longer than I thought but I have not given it up yet. )

I don't own anything.

And now you can finally read this chapter.

**Chapter 5: There it goes.**

**Draco and Pansy ignored Blaise for a week. In that week, Quidditch practice began and they talked the last couple of things over. They had what they needed and now the only thing they needed was Draco's period.**

**The next day Pansy and Draco walked into the Great hall and sat down across from Theo and Blaise. Blaise looked at Theo surprised and Theo just shrugged. **

**Pansy and Draco shared a look. The whole table had gone silent when they had sat down near Blaise. Ignoring this, they put some food on their plates and began eating. **

**They put some food on their plates and started eating. **

**Soft surprised whispering broke out over the table and even Snape, who sat at the Head-table and witnessed it, seemed shocked.**

**Draco, swallowing her last bit of food, went to grab her glass. Blaise saw the movement and grabbed Draco's hand. **

**Draco froze at the touch. **

**Some of the Slytherins around them gasped in shock and others on the other side of the table soon heard what was happening as whispering ones again reigned the Slytherin table. **

**By now the other house tables had noticed that things were happening at the Slytherin table and turned to look. Even the teachers at the head table all stared at Slytherin table.**

**Draco looked at Blaise his hand as it holds hers. They fitted each other perfectly. **

"**Blaise could you please release my hand?" she asked softly still staring at his hand. Her voice merely above a whisper though it sounded like thunder in the completely silent Great-hall. **

**Blaise took a deep breath. **

"**Draco could you please talk to me again?" Blaise asked, not letting go of Draco's hand. "Draco please, I am sorry for what I did, alright? Just please talk to me again, I'll even feed Snow if it's necessary, I'll even give her one of my socks, but please just talk to me." He slowly let go of Draco's hand. **

**Draco sighed. "Blaise I'm sorry but I just can't, I just can't let…" she took a deep breath. **

**Blaise looked at Draco with despair. **

**Draco saw it and continued, "I just can't let you feed Snow, she'd bite of your fingers but, you could give her one of your socks she needs a new pair anyway." **

**Blaise's mouth fell open.**

"**Oh and Blaise I forgive you but just don't do it again, alright?" Draco finished with her Malfoy smirk plastered on her face. **

**Blaise let out the air he had been holding and smirked. "Drake, you nearly had me there." **

**Most of the Slytherins smiled a bit even professor Snape looked relieved that the feud had ended without a war. He even smiled at his Slytherin students as breakfast continued.**

**Soon the Slytherin Table was back to normal as the foursome sat together. Even through all of the classes they were together. **

That evening:

**The Slytherins all sat in the common room close to the fire as it already got colder in the dungeons at night. **

**Draco walked over to Pansy. **

"**Hey I need to talk with you okay?" **

**Pansy stood up from her seat next to Theo and walked with Draco to a secluded corner. **

**Draco looked around. "It started." **

**Pansy smiled and hugged her best friend. "Well when is your next practise?" **

**Draco smiled. "Tomorrow evening at 8 'o clock sharp." **

**Pansy smiled too. "let's do this. Mission get Blaise starts now."**

END OF CHAPTER 5

**Review please **

**Princess Kyra**


	6. Suspicion is growing

_Hey everyone I know it's been awhile but here is the new chapter._

_I don't own anything _

_And I would like to thank my beta … iamanevilgenius _

Here is chapter 6 

**Chapter 6: Suspicion is growing.**

**Draco and Pansy woke up early the next day to put the right things in the right places.**

**Draco went to put some things in the bathroom and when she came out she saw Pansy looking through the curtains around the bed of a certain Theodore Nott. She walked up to her slowly. **

"**You really like him a lot don't you?" she said softly making Pansy turn around.**

**Pansy smiled. "Yes I do. But sometimes I feel like he doesn't even notice me."**

**Draco put her arm around Pansy's shoulder. "There is one big advantage of being in the Quidditch team and disguised as a boy, I know a lot of thing about a couple of boys which will even surprise you, Pansy." **

"**Oh yeah? What sort of thing?" Pansy smirked. **

"**For example a certain Flint was deeply in love with a certain Katie from Gryffindor." Draco said with a smile.**

**Pansy's eyes widened. "Marcus Flint liked Katie?" **

**Draco nodded. "He talked about her nearly the whole time till some of the other guys said that they grew sick of it." "He was pretty pissed that day." **

"**I can imagine that. Does Theo ever talk about me?" Pansy asked softly as they heard one of the sleeping boys' mumble.**

**Draco smiled at her. "You don't even know half of it but I will tell you that another time. Let's get this plan of yours finished." **

"**Good idea. But you will tell me right?" **

"**Of course I will. Where would I be without you now?" Draco said with a small smirk. **

**They laughed till they heard Blaise talk in his sleep. "No mum I don't wanna go to aunt Valencia." **

**Pansy and Draco sniggered as they walked out of the dormitories. "Well now you know he has an aunt called Valencia." **

"**Hahaha, let's just go to breakfast and let everything turn up slowly." Draco smirked.**

_In the boy's dormitories:_

**The boys woke up slowly. Blaise stumbled out of bed, kicking away a shoe, which landed on Draco's bed. He was awake immediately. "Oh shit, Drake, sorry about that."**

**Blaise walked up to Draco's bed. "Drake, are you awake?" **

**He threw back the blanket and saw…nothing. "He must have gone to breakfast already." **

**Theo was now to out of bed walking up to the bathroom which was near Draco's bed. **

"**Well that's a first he never gets out of bed early." As he walked past Draco's bed he saw something coming out from under the pillow. **

**He picked it out from under the pillow reading what was on the small box. "Blaise do you know why Draco would a box of tampons under his pillow?" **

**Blaise looked up. "Say what? Tell me I heard you wrong." **

**Theo sighed. "No, you heard me right." **

**Blaise walked up to him. "Maybe he wanted to know what they looked like." **

"**Then why is it only half full?" Theo said softly.**

**Blaise was silent for a while. "Okay I don't know and maybe I don't want to know all right? I am going to get ready for breakfast." And with that, he walked into the bathroom.**

**Theo sighed and laid the box back under the pillow. He was just about to turn around when Blaise screamed something at him from the bathroom. **

"**Theo, were those tampons wrapped in plastic?"  
**

**Theo picked up the box and looked in it. "Yes, and the plastic has a blue wave on it, why?" **

**Blaise came out of the bathroom with a plastic wrapper in his hand. "Because I found this in the sink." **

**Theo looked at the bit of plastic. "Let's ask him a Quidditch practise alright?" **

**Blaise nodded. "Let's keep an eye on Draco today. Maybe he has some other weird thing happening around him." **

**Theo sighed. "Alright but if this turns into another fight it's your fault." **

**With that they got ready and went to breakfast and they kept a close eye on Draco. **

_After dinner_

**Blaise and Theo went into the dormitories and sat down at Blaise his bed. **

"**Okay," Blaise said. "I noticed that Draco went to the bathroom a lot today. What did you notice?" **

"**In Ancient Runes he suddenly snapped at me for asking him a question." Theo said. "And five minutes later he was all nice again and not only that he didn't even say something when Granger fell from her chair." **

_Meanwhile in the common room:_

"**Pansy have you noticed that Blaise and Theo have been around me nearly the whole time and now they are in the dormitories." Draco asked.**

**Pansy nodded. "Maybe you should go get ready for practise then you know what they are doing in there."**

**Draco stood up. "Good idea I'll see you after practise." **

**She walked up to the dormitories. **

_Mean while in the dormitories:_

**Blaise looked at Theo. "This is really strange but what does it…" He looked up as the door opened and Draco stepped in.**

**Draco looked at them as the boys looked at her. "Are you guys coming? Quidditch practise will start soon."**

**Blaise and Theo nodded and stood up to pack their stuff. **

**When the three were ready, they walked out to Slytherin's changing room near the pitch. **

**Some of the other players were already there.**

_The end of chapter 6 people…_

_I hope you liked it so review please and make me happy…But I think that depents on the fact if you liked it or not._

_Princess Kyra_


	7. Quidditch

**Hey Here is chapter 7**

**I know it's been a wile but it's finally finished also I would like to thank my beta **_iamanevilgenius_

_I dont own anything _

**Chapter 7: Quidditch.**

As the Slytherins were getting ready for Quidditch practice Draco noticed that Blaise and Theo were following her every move even some of the other guys noticed.

Finally the captain Monteque had enough. "Zabini, Nott is there something on Draco's face or something if not, go get ready."

Blaise looked away from Draco to stare at his captain. "Huh, what did you say?"

Monteque flinched and surpressed a snarl. "Get ready this instant! Got it?"

Blaise smiled at his captain not noticing the surpressed snarl. "Sure whatever you say."

They trained for atleast an hour. An hour that lasted too long for Draco who was getting frustrated with the attention Blaise and Theo were giving her. And not only that, she was getting a major headache, which was beginning to make her a bit cranky.

Suddenly, it started raining and Monteque called them back to the ground. "We're finished for today, so get down here and Draco I expect better work next time and Theo and Blaise … well just try to get the Quaffle and throw it instead of staring at Draco the whole bloody practice."

Draco looked at the ground as Monteque pointed out everyone's flaws of this practise. _You try flying when you feel like hell_, Draco thought as she landed on the ground

The Quidditch team strolled into the changing room and went to take a shower except, Blaise and Theo noticed, Draco who stayed behind.

Blaise nodded his head to the shower and got ready to shower. Theo took the hint and did the same. As they walked into the shower stalls they noticed Draco was still completely dressed in his quidditch uniform.

Draco waited until she saw Blaise and Theo enter the shower stall, before she grabbed her bag and walked out of the changing room. She tried to close the door softly, but suddenly a hand grabbed her shoulder and she let the door go, which closed with a bang.

She turned around and saw that it was Pansy.

"Pansy, I was trying to get out of there unnoticed, but with the door slamming shut, they will definitely have noticed now!"

"Relax! Let's go back to the castle before they come to check things out."

_Inside the changing room:_

Blaise immediately came out of the shower stall when he heard the door slam shut. He saw that Theo had come out to and they went to the changing area when one of the shower-stall doors slammed open.

Monteque was glaring down at them.

"I want an explanation right now, right here, got it?" he said still looking down at them.

By now, the other Quidditch players were interested too. And they were all looking at Blaise and Theo.

**The end of Chapter 7**

**I hope you liked it so please leave a review**

**Princess kyra**


	8. Explanations, interrogations

**Hey everyone I am back so here is chapter 8 and before I forget…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything…..**

**And I would like to thank my beta: **iamthemysteryoftheuniverse**…. So thank you.**

**Now on with the story…**

**Chapter 8: Explanations, interrogations and speculations.**

_"I want an explanation right now right here, got it?" he said still looking down at them._

_By now, the other Quidditch players were interested too. And they were all looking at Blaise and Theo. _

"Well start explaining what the hell is up between you guys and Draco." Monteque looked at them expectantly.

Blaise sighed.

"Well it's like this. Draco has been acting strange all day and now he doesn't even take a shower."

Monteque growled in frustration. "So because Draco has some issues something is wrong with him which makes you two watch him like a hawk?"

Blaise looked down. "Well actually, if he has issues as you say it he shows it in a very weird way."

Theo looked at Blaise. "Blaise don't you dare tell, we don't even know why so don't tell." After he said this, the other Quidditch players were even more intrigued. They looked on between Blaise and Theo as they stared at each other.

"All right I've had enough of this." Monteque glared at them. "I want to know right now or else one of you will pay."

Blaise gulped. "All right I'll tell you. This morning we found a box of tampons under Draco's pillow."

Theo sighed, mumbling to himself that he shouldn't have said anything.

Warrington, the Slytherin Beater, started laughing and soon a couple of other players were sniggering as well.

Monteque had a smile on his face. "So you found a box of tampons under Draco's pillow and that's why YOU have been acting weird. So tell me, just for a laugh, what do you think is going on with Draco?"

Theo shook his head, mumbling to himself that they shouldn't be doing this.

Blaise looked at Theo. "It can't really hurt to tell them, can it?"

Theo looked at Blaise. "Are you insane? Draco just started talking with you again so why put that at risk?"

"Oh come on Theo, what can they do with it tell it to the rest of the school?" Blaise said with a wise look on his face.

By now the other Slytherins were smirking. One of them mumbled, "This has got to be good." Finally Monteque had enough.

"All right, let's make a deal. We won't tell anybody what you told us." At this some of the players sighed. "But, you will tell us anything you find out about Draco and we will look out for other weird behaviour from Draco. Okay?" Monteque hold out his hand for Blaise to shake.

Blaise thought for a second before shaking Montague's hand. "All right it's a deal."

"Brilliant," Monteque said. "Now tell us what you think is wrong with Draco?"

Blaise looked down before taking a deep breath and blurting out, "Well Draco had quite the mood swings today and he also went to the bathroom a lot and that is a very common experience for females in a certain time of the month."

Monteque started laughing. "So you think that Draco is a girl? That is what you're implying, aren't you?" he said while gasping for air.

Now Theo really had enough. "We aren't implying anything, Blaise just said that Draco showed similar behaviour to some of the girl's when they are having their period."

"Okay, relax we were just having some fun. I mean really what are the chances of Draco, say that it is indeed true, to be a girl? We've all known him since he was a kid and then another thing, wouldn't the ministry know and try to solve it." Warrington said looking at the others.

Monteque looked at him. "Well Lucius Malfoy has enough influence in the ministry to simply change a birth record and I think that the Malfoys know enough dark spells to perform a brilliant and nearly unbreakable concealing charm. But if Draco is indeed a girl then not even a concealing charm could stop him, or her if that case, from having a period because that is not known to disappear with a concealing charm no matter how strong they are."

"Well it is something to look into and who knows what we find out about the Malfoys. I mean, I for one think it's strange that Lucius is a free man because all the odds were against him last summer and now he is back in society like nothing ever happened."

Bletchley, the other Chaser, said while looking up at the ceiling.

Monteque smirked. "Well, I guess we can look into this, but now let's go back to the common room before Snape thinks we're missing or something. You know how he gets when we are gone too long."

* * *

**Well that's the end of chapter 8**

**I hope you liked it so leave a review please**

**Princess kyra**


	9. A Confrontation?

_**I have finished another chapter I would like to thank everyone who reviewed. It made me want to write some more.**_

**_And I would also like to thank my beta ( __iamthemysteryoftheuniverse__ again for helping. _**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything... Now on with the chapter.**_

**Chapter 9: A Confrontation?**

_Monteque smirked. "Well I guess we can look into this, but now let's go back to the common room before Snape thinks we__'__re missing or something. You know how he gets when we are gone too long." _

Draco and Pansy were talking about the plan and Pansy her crush on Theo when the rest of the quidditch team came into the common room.

Snape who had been shoving a couple of first years to bed immediately spotted them and stalked up to them. "I want to know right now why you are this late when mister Malfoy came back 45 minutes ago?" he slipped his arms over each other while staring down at them with unblinking eyes.

"Well actually," Monteque stuttered. "Draco came back earlier because he said he wasn't feeling so well. He had a headache so I told him to go back." He looked past Snape straight at Draco. "Hey, Draco, is the headache over?"

Snape turned around now staring down at Draco who was sitting on the couch. "Is this true Mister Malfoy?"

Draco's head snapped up now looking straight into Snape's eyes. "Uhm," She saw Monteque staring at her from behind Snape. His eyes saying that she could better go along with this. "Yes I did have a headache so I was allowed to go back earlier seeing as I wasn't really doing a lot on the field."

Snape looked at her a little longer trying to see if she was lying or not. It was completely silent while he was doing this and every slytherin in the common room was staring, either looking at Snape or Draco.

Finally Snape gave up. "Fine, I will let it slide this one time because I know for certain that there is more going on here, oh and next time you have a headache please come and visit me for a potion Mister Malfoy. It's no use to wait and let it go down" He added with a softer and more fatherly loving tone.

Draco looked up at him and nodded her head. "Yes sir, I will."

Then Snape peered around the common room before turning around with a dramatic flow of his robe.

The Quidditch team sighed and all looked at the staring match Monteque and Draco seemingly had started. They looked closer and saw that they weren't staring at each other. It seemed like they were calculating the others next move.

It stayed silent for a while; everyone just stared at the two, not really knowing what was going on.

Suddenly Montague's eyes widened and he turned his head away. He looked at Blaise and Theo before nodding his head to the other Quidditch players who were still staring. Then he walked away, into the dormitory slamming the door behind him.

The noise of the door slamming seemed to bring everyone out of his or hers thoughts before they started whispering about what happened between Monteque and Malfoy.

Blaise and Theo looked at each other. Both had seen the pointed look Monteque had sent them before he had gone away. They nodded and slowly slipped to the seventh year dormitory before knocking on the door.

They looked at each other as they heard some stumbling at the other side. Before they knew it the door opened and they were both pulled in.

_----------------------------------------------------_

As Snape left Draco turned her head, feeling someone's eyes on her. She turned to see Monteque staring at her searchingly

Soon they were looking into each other's eyes.

Suddenly, Draco thought she saw recognition in his eyes as they widened. She quickly looked the other way, noticing that all the Slytherin were staring at her.

They began whispering as soon they heard the loud bang of Monteque's door slamming shut. She looked at Pansy, motioning with her head to the sixth year boys' dormitory.

Pansy nodded her head and they stood up; neither noticed that Blaise and Theo were pulled into the seventh year boys' dorm.

_With Draco and Pansy_

"What was that?" Pansy asked when they walked into the dormitory.

Draco sat down on her bed and sighed. "I honestly don't know, but I suspect that Blaise and Theo have been talking."

Pansy looked at her friend. "Do you think they are already starting to suspect something?"

Draco looked up at her. "I don't know, but their behaviour was not normal. I think that Blaise and Theo told everything they knew or suspected to the other players and that now they're all in on it."

"Okay but what was that thing between you and Monteque." "I mean, you stared at each other and then he suddenly looked away." She sighed. "That was just weird."

Draco looked back down while thinking about the event. "I don't really know, but it felt as if he was looking straight through my concealing charms. It was just weird."

_I__n the seventh year boy's dorm_

Blaise and Theo looked at Monteque as he was pacing through the dormitory.

"While I was staring at Draco I felt something strange, as though there's something hidden from plain sight." Monteque stopped pacing. "You guys are going to tell me anything you find out about Draco and anything you suspect."

Blaise sighed. "So you really want to be in on it and help us with some researching we might do?"

"Yes I'm in; but are we going to involve the other Quidditch players as well or is it going to be just us?"

Theo nodded. "I think we should find out who of the team is really serious about this and involve them."

Blaise looked at him. "I agree."

Monteque nodded. "Me too, so we have a plan?"

"Yes"

**_That's the end of chapter 9._**

**_I hope you liked it so review to let me know…_**

**_Princess kyra_**


	10. Allies and research

**Hey everybody, I am still alive!!**

**I would just like you to know, that I will slowly be returning to my stories. I haven't had some real writing muse for a long time. A lot has happened the last couple of months really and one of the worst thing was that the dog we had passed away while we were on a vacation. She really meant a lot to me so I felt pretty bad for not being able to help her the last couple of days or not being able to say goodbye. **

**By now I am feeling a lot better and we have a new dog... He is really cute. But I will always remember my girl Kyra.**

**I am so excited that I had some inspiration to write so I just have to to post this chapter immediatly. So I haven't got it Beta'd.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it... **

**Chapter 10: allies and research**

_Blaise looked at him. "I agree." Monteque nodded. "Me too, so we have a plan?"_

"_Yes"_

The next day Monteque called all the team players together except for Draco. As they entered the dorm room they started to complain about how early it was and that they wanted to go back to sleep.

Warrington looked around the room. Ignoring his team mates as he noticed a certain blonde wasn't with them. "This isn't about Quidditch strategies', it's about Draco."

The other players looked at Monteque. "What are you playing at Monteque?" One of the beaters asked.

Monteque looked at them. "I for one want to find out what Draco is hiding." Some of the players sighed. "Listen to me." "When I was staring in Draco's eyes yesterday I felt something, I saw something." By now some of them looked interested and others shook their head. "I felt some sort of power and saw something I can't describe."

"So what are you planning Monteque." "Knowing you, you are intending to find out what you felt and saw and you want to know if we want to help you." "Isn't that right?"

Warrington asked looking at Monteque.

Blaise felt this was the time to say something. "Yes you're right so what do you say about it?" "Do you guys feel up for some researching in the library?"

At the mention of the library most of them groaned and some of them fell on the beds with their eyes closed.

Suddenly a hand rose. "I have a question." "What if Draco turns out to be a girl?" "What are we going to do with her?" "I mean we never had such a seeker in years and well she'll be hard to replace." "I was just wondering though."

Monteque sighed. "We will think of that when it gets to that point all right with you?" "But it is something to think about." "We never really had a girl on the team with a real place in it." "Sure we had a couple of reserve female players but well you know what I mean."

Theo nodded. "Well as you said." "We will think of it when it gets there but for now get dressed and meet us in the library in an hour."

With that they left the dorm room to get dressed.

Pansy had just gotten dressed when all the players walked out of the seventh years boy's dorm. She quickly hid herself behind some statue and tried to listen in on them.

She heard them talk about the library which made her frown. Those boys never went to the library except when the O.W.L.'s were nearing. When they were gone she slipped out from behind the statue and walked up to the sixth years boy dorm. She opened the door and slipped in. When she saw that the beds from Theo and Blaise were empty she walked up to Draco's bed. Her friend was still asleep.

"Dray you have to wake up." Realising the soft approach wasn't working she took a deep breath. "DRACO MALFOY GET YOU LAZY ASS OUT OF BED THIS INSTANT!" She smiled when it had worked as her friend slowly started to open her eyes.

"Pansy what is wrong with you?" Draco slowly lifted herself into a sitting position and looked at her friend with a glare on her face.

Pansy laughed as Draco glared at her while her hair was a complete mess. "Sorry hun, but the glare won't work on me when you look like that."

The glare made place for a soft smile. "I know but that doesn't mean I forgive you for waking me like that." Pansy smiled back.

"I think the boys are up to something." Pansy said while looking as her friend tried to pull a brush through her hair.

The brush stopped moving. "What do you mean, have you heard something?"

"Well when I was on my way here all the quidditch players, except for you, came out of the seventh year's boys dormitory." She now had Draco's full attention. "Some of them were talking about going to the library."

Draco blinked. "What?" "Since when do they go to the library on a Saturday morning?"

Pansy grinned. "Well that's the point, they hardly ever go to the library." "so I think we should also do some studying in the library okay?"

Draco sighed. "All right but this is harder than I thought it would be."

"I know but now you have to get dressed, hurry up." Pansy pulled Draco out of her bed and ushered her into the bathroom.

_At the library_

Monteque, Blaise and Theo walked into the library and immediately were assaulted by stares. Blaise sighed. "All right so much for the nice and quiet entering of the world filled with dusty books."

Madam Pince glared at him and he rolled his eyes at her. Which made her huff and walk away with her head held high.

"Well let's start looking through some books." Slowly they made their way to the book section with books about concealing charms. They took some of the books and carried them over to a table. They sat down and sighed before opening the books. A couple of minutes later they were joined by the other slytherins who were on their research. They were also met with stares upon entering the library.

When Draco had finished getting dressed, they had slowly made their way to the library, making sure to not be seen by the other quidditch-players.

Pansy slowly looked around the corner of the library door to look for the other slytherins.

"great they are in a corner, so we can sneak in, we have to be quick though."

Draco nodded even though Pansy couldn't see it.

They quickly sneaked in and hid behind a bookcase. They went behind it and made their way closer to the boys.

As Pansy looked at the books she smiled. "It seems everything is going according to plan."

Draco looked at her questionly. "Well they're looking up concealing charms so they must know something's up."

Pansy smirked. "Watch this." And with that she slowly moved closer to the boys.

When she was behind them and they still hadn't noticed her she paused.

Draco looked as Pansy as she realised what she was going to do. Pansy made a brilliant Severus Snape imitation.

"Well well well, what have we got here." The boys turned around and glared at Pansy once they realised it was her. She smiled at them. "No seriously, what are you doing here?"

Blaise glared at her. "That's none of your bisness."

"Fine shee, I was just asking." Pansy glared at the boys.

"By the way, have you guys seen Draco around here? Pansy asked with an innocent smile.

--

Draco's who was still standing behind the bookcase pulled back. What is she doing, went through her head, before she slowly turned back to the scene going on.

--

Blaise was looking around the library trying to find the blond in question. "No, we haven't, why are you here anyway?"

Pansy smirked. "Why Blaise, do I sense some hostility in that question?" "But if you must know, Draco and I were supposed to meet each other here."

At this some of the boys looked at each other.

'But I am curious," Pansy went on, "Why are you boys here, especially on a Saturday?"

Monteque turned on her impatiently. "If you must know so badly, we are studying."

Pansy looked intrigued. "Since when did different years have the same material, because I know for a fact, that the fifth year is not studying," she looked at one of the books, "Full body concealing charms and how to spot them."

Blaise quickly grabbed the book in question. "Well uhm, Theo and I are pre-studying." "Right Theo?"

Theo glared at Blaise for pulling him in this conversation. "Uhm..yes, we want to be ready for the years to come." he said nodding at Blaise.

Pansy smiled at Blaise. "Why don't you first start working on this year, because I believe your father said your grades could use some improvement."

Blaise glared at her.

--

Draco was meanwhile trying to held in her laughter. Pansy was really interrogating them.

When she saw Blaise glaring at Pansy, she knew she had to step in.

Slowly she moved from behind the bookcase and made her way to Pansy and the guys.

"Pansy, I've been looking all over for you." She said once she reached a certain distance from the group.

Several heads snapped around to look at her. Some looking curious, others like they were caught doing something they shouldn't.

**Well that the end for now. I've already started on the next chapter, so I hope it comes along as I want it to.**

**Please Review to let me know what you think.**

**Princess Kyra**


End file.
